


Mother!?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Bad Blood, F/M, Insults, enjoy, lots of sass, mother-in-law, not-so-first impressions, sassiness, scorned Rowena, this is one of my personal favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Rhea and Crowley are both in for a surprise when she meets his mother for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is one of my personal favorites because we get to see Rhea be a little (lot) sassier than usual, plus writing Rowena is really fun. I hope you all enjoy this even half as much as I do...
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

* * *

 

Rhea and the boys had just gotten back from a brutal hunt, and the three were exhausted. Dean went straight for a cold beer, sam went to take a shower, and Rhea collapsed on her bed. She looked up and saw a large red rose on her pillow with a note tied to it. It was, as she’d assumed, Crowley's writing: 

 

_ My Beautiful Darling, I know you just returned from a hunt with the hardy boys, but I'm sending Andrew to collect you. I'm sick of meetings and you'll keep me from incinerating someone. With love, Crowley _

 

She sighed in fatigue, "Why today darlin'?" 

 

"Come on, sunshine... Planning on wearing that for your man?" Andrew went to her closet and started throwing clothes at her. She decided on one of the dresses he'd tossed at her face and shimmied into it behind her room divider. Tying her hair into a long braid, she laced her arm around Andrew's and he sniffed the air. "Is that you?" 

 

"Probably, but why?" 

 

"You smell like burnt werewolf ass." He wrinkled his nose and she laughed. 

 

"Well, you're a demon ya know, you can fix it faster than I can. Plus I just finished a hunt, so leave me alone." He snapped and her hair was freshly cleaned, her body felt so much better and smelled of flowers and vanilla. He transported them to hell, just outside Crowley's office and let go of her.  

 

"He's either in here or still in his meeting." 

 

"Thanks Honey", she hugged Andrew and before he walked away, he tugged the end of her braid. "Andrew" she gasped, "You brat, you might as well be my older brother." 

 

"I have been for centuries." He headed off down the hallway, content with his childish torture of Rhea. She shook her head and knocked on the door frame, opening it when she didn't hear a response. 

 

"Crowley, Suga’? You in here?" She glanced around, and shrugged, heading for the throne room. Rhea pushed the large doors open and wandered into view of Crowley's throne. Though what she saw was not a sight she'd planned for. A mess of red hair fell over the side of the throne, accompanied by a thin form of some  woman. Noticing Rhea from the corner of her eye, she turned to face her and sat bolt upright in the chair.  

 

"Rowena? What the hell are you doin' anywhere near that throne!" She barked.

 

Rowena smiled a rodent grin, and leaned forward to rest her arms on her lap, "Rhea? What are you doing in hell? Permanent resident, or unfortunate visitor?" 

 

"I came in here to see my fiancé" 

 

Rowena's smile turned into a devious grin, "Well, I highly doubt you'll be leaving with him, wee bird. I don't think you deserve the reunion." 

 

"You don't think so?" Rhea laughed, "Is that so? And--" 

 

Crowley strolled through the doorway and his smile for Rhea turned into a frown upon seeing Rowena, "Mother, care to get your mangy backside out of my throne." 

 

"Mother!?" Rhea whirled around to face Crowley and stomped over to him, "This wretched, disloyal, rodent whore is your mother?" 

 

Crowley looked at her, temporarily stunned. He reached up to cup Rhea's cheek and caressed it with his thumb, "My darling pet." 

 

Rowena screeched at the endearment of her son, "Darling Pet!? Are you saying this wee, spineless lap dog is  _ your _ fiancée?" 

 

Both women were now side by side, glaring at the speechless king in front of them. The two furious women had slowly backed into somewhat of a corner without noticing. "How do you two know each other?" 

 

Rhea took in a calming breath and exhaled, "We were members of the grand coven together, except Rowena got thrown out and had herself banned from using magic... And with good reason." 

 

"Olivette was jealous of my power."

 

"You had no power, you were a petulant child that wanted to rule the world and kill everyone who opposed you." 

 

"There's nothing wrong with aspirations dearie."  

 

Rhea rolled her eyes, “Well, I’d hardly call--”

 

"Both of you!” Crowley roared, “Please, Darling stop... Mother, out." 

 

"You're shooing out your own mother?" 

 

"Some mother you were, abandonin’ your son when he was just a poor little child. I always despised you for that, forever lookin’ out for yourself--" 

 

"What was I supposed to do? Olivette turned the whole coven against me." 

 

"Oh poor little Rowena, always the victim. Did you ever stop to consider that if maybe you hadn't tried to enslave the whole coven and overthrow Olivette, she never would've banished you?" The two were closing in on each other now and Crowley was curious to see how long it would take for the two to come to blows. 

 

"She set the town on me, on top of backstabbing me! I deserved that apprenticeship a thousand times more than you and you know it" She was now a mere inch from Rhea's face. 

 

Rhea snarled. "Perhaps, darlin', if you hadn't been such an ungrateful whore Olivette may have noticed a bit better."

 

"Well", she hissed, "I wasn't the one bouncing around flaunting my breasts and curves in their faces." 

 

"Kinda hard to bounce around and flaunt on your back, isn't it?" 

 

"You bitch--" 

 

"I am so tired of hearing your unintellectual na--" 

 

"Enough!" Crowley bellowed, no longer entertained by their squawking. The two women stared at him in shock and he dropped lazily into his throne. "Here, now," he said, directing them to a spot right in front of his throne. They unwillingly agreed and trudged forward. "I won't have to two of you running about hell, bickering and squawking at each other, disrupting all of damnation" He looked to his mother to lecture, "Olivette obviously saw something in Rhea that you didn't possess. Stop blaming my fiancé for it." Rowena scowled at her son and Rhea smirked with pride that Crowley sided with her in the matter. "and you pet..." Her lavender eyes widened, "Well, I suppose I can't say much. You despise my mother as much as I do." He rubbed his forehead and then tapped his hand on his leg, motioning for Rhea to come sit on his lap. 

 

She strolled up to him and sat daintily on his lap. "Mother, get out, I need to have a talk with Rhea." 

 

"My own son, turned against me by some woman." 

 

"I've been against you since I was eight." He called after her as her heels clicked furiously down the corridor, slamming the door behind her.

 

“Darlin’, why didn’t you tell me your mother was Rowena?” Rhea sighed.

 

“I didn’t know you had the misfortune of knowing her.”

 

“Honey, your mother was banished by the Grand Coven. Ever’body knows Rowena. But we shouldn’t talk about her right now, that little snake could be listening. Lord knows, eavesdropping always was her favorite pastime… Well, second favorite.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes, and Rhea snickered, “Thank you, I’ll need therapy for the mental images.”

 

“Don’t worry suga’, I can give you some better ones if you’d like… Sir.” She placed her left arm around his shoulder, resting her right hand flat on his chest.

 

“My perfect little minx” He brought her braid around her shoulder, “Always know how to please your king.”

 

**“And you, your Queen.” She giggled, bring her lips to meet his. **


End file.
